L'Histoire des Homosexuels
by SNT59
Summary: Une Histoire, un roman...Une idylle ?
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà donc partie pour une nouvelle histoire ! J'attends vos impressions avant de commencer le premier 'vrai' chapitre. Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'encourage !

Je me présente : Maxwell Duo. J'aimerais pouvoir accéder à des fichiers assez rapidement c'est pourquoi je souhaiterai que vous m'aidiez dans mes démarches. Serait-ce possible ?

Ses cheveux châtains noués en une tresse qui lui battait les reins. Voilà un des signes distinctifs qui représentait Duo. Ses yeux améthystes lui donnait un charme saisissant, bien qu'il n'en eut point besoin. De tout son être émanait un charisme qui lui faisait accéder au pouvoir suprême : le cœur des gens.

Et il n'en abusait pas. Ce qui en rajoutait à son éclat.

Ecrivain à succès, il savait s'entourer avec l'art et la manière d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et au moment opportun.

Ne croyait pas qu'être auteur était une tâche de tout repos. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de s'asseoir à une table et se mettre à disserter. Non. Un long travail d'information devait être effectué avant de e pouvoir seulement, commencer une 'maquette' de l'œuvre en question.

Et cet acharnement forcé lui avait permis de s'élever, en deux livres, au rang des meilleurs écrivains.

J'ai était recruté sur le tas. Avec mon diplôme de littérature et mon travail en tant que bibliothécaire, monsieur Maxwell s'était intéressé à mon cas le jour où j'ai sauvé son chapitre final des déboires de son ordinateur. Un autre de mes talents : je suis un professionnel de cet outils informatique au point qu'une entreprise mondialement connue me voulue dans ses rangs.

J'ai refusé, préférant de loin la poussière de mes livres…

Me voilà donc devant ce romancier, qui est actuellement occupé de négocier mon contrat de travail afin que je devienne son assistant pour son nouveau roman.

J'accepte vos conditions monsieur cependant, je refuse de faire le café. A moins que vous ne teniez pas à votre estomac.

D'accord pour le café, mais appelle-moi Duo, comme tout le monde. De plus, je ne suis pas plus vieux que toi alors…

Pas de problème. Maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer l'idée de base de ce nouveau livre ? Je sais que le premier se nommait « Le Dernier Pharaon » et se basait donc sur l'égyptologie. Le second quand a lui était un roman d'amour se déroulant dans le Bronx dans les années 50.

Celui-ci est un cas spécial et se nommera : « L'Histoire des Homosexuels »…


	2. Problèmes revu

Je remercie shini-cat pour son encouragement. Voilà le 'vrai' premier chapitre ! lol

- L'Histoire des Homosexuels, rien que ça ?

- Oui, mais attend que je t'explique mes raisons.

Je commence par rassembler mes esprits, et surtout mes arguments, au vu du regard plus qu'outré de mon compagnon d'infortune.

- Nous savons tout les deux que ce monde n'a été vu que du point de vue des historiens, des religions. Nous avons tous oublié les petites ethnies qui existent au fond de l'Afrique, ou logeant dans d'autres continents. Ce que je veux, c'est réécrire l'Histoire par des points de vue différents que ceux qui nous ont été imposés durant de nombreuses années, et surtout par l'éducation. Chacun à eu une base commune, mais les idéaux, l'acculturation du à la société et la socialisation primaire, aux bons soins de la famille nous ont permis de nous différentier, autant qu'elle nous a forgé des opinions, des carcans dont beaucoup ne veulent pas se détacher.

- Mais pourquoi ce 'peuple' ci ?

- Parce qu'ils ont été obligé d'être oublié.

C'est alors que je lui explique mon point de vue. L'Antiquité, avec sa liberté vis-à-vis de ces personnes, le discrédit apporté par la religion, la morale qui change, le renouveau ou la renaissance de ce monde dans les années 1980, les accusations portées par les MST, la conquête de leurs droits pour arriver enfin à l'époque où tout ce peuple soit accepté. Je veux juste montrer au monde qu'ils ont une histoire, certes un peu différente de la notre et pourtant la même, logé au creux de chaque histoire.

D'où la signification ambiguë et multiple du titre de mon roman. Je souhaite passer par différents cas connus dont nul ne peut réfuter l'existence afin d'illustrer la raison d'une histoire de cette communauté.

Ses yeux expriment sont mécontentements autant que son intérêts. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'attire en eux, mais je sais que je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de cette couleur. Elle réussirait presque à détrôner le noir de mon cœur.

Une phrase à double sens tient. Le noir de mon coeur. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me pose cette question : qu'est-ce qui vous à donner l'idée de devenir écrivain. Beaucoup me le donne comme du de nombreuses expériences de jeunesse. Les idiots. Je n'écrit que pour oublier, personne de connaît mon passé. Rien. Le flou le plus total pour moi aussi d'ailleurs. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé à écrire est le fait que je pouvais être seul avec mes pensées. Les allonger sur le papier afin d'oublier mes propres regrets.

Enfin. Je reviens au présent, cherchant à trouver le juste nom de cette couleur.

Cobalt.

Pourquoi pas ?

Je me m'y soudain à détailler plus en avant le physique du jeune éphèbe qui se tient devant moi. Une froideur expressive, une bouche pulpeuse…

Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire là ???

- Duo, par où voulez-vous commencer ?

- Par retracer chronologiquement les exemples les plus connus.

- Dans la littératures où des faits concrets ?

- Je prends tout.

- Soit. Nous avons bien entendu le couple Achille et Patrocle son cousin dont l'épopée est entérinée dans nos esprits grâce à l'Iliade d'Homère. Associé au nom d'Alexandre la Grand, nous trouvons toujours Héphaestion : « Seules les cuisses d'Héphaestion pouvaient battre Achille. ». Malheureusement, ce ne sont que ces quelques prénoms qui ressortent du lot.

- Tu oublis dans la littérature.

- Contemporaine, oui. Mais il n'existe pas de personne concernée par ce problème, je parle bien de problème lorsque l'on parle du Moyen-âge et de la Renaissance, car elles étaient condamnées à mort, et étaient persécutées. Ils n'existent aucun témoignage de cette époque, tout au moins en faveur de cette population. Les inepties racontées dans les livres ou par les gens ne sont qu'en défaveur de cet acte. Sade, Molière, Les réformes de la religion catholique vis-à-vis des moines….

Je me rendis soudain compte de l'ampleur du projet, et des difficultés qui s'y attachaient. Tout ce que mon livre pourrait contenir n'était fondé que sur les écrits et les découvertes de l'archéologie et les archives des médias. Les quelques écrits d'où nous pouvions tirer des conclusions sur l'identité homosexuelle n'étaient que pour les discréditer aux yeux du monde.

Mais j'y songe…

- Et les femmes ?

- Pardon ?

- Excuse-moi de d'interrompre Heero, mais quand parle ton des femmes ? Je veux dire. Même les exemples de l'Antiquité se repose sur les relations homosexuelles masculines. Et les relations féminines passe sous silence.

- Duo, tu oublis un détail. Les femmes de cette époque ne sont que du bétail voué à forniquer afin de créer des mômes. Excuse-moi de parler crûment, mais c'est la réalité. Comment veux-tu qu'on s'intéresse à des stupides femelles. Je ne minimise pas le rôle dont elles incombent à la naissance, d'autant plus que sans elles, nous n'existerions pas.

Il commença à m'expliquer que seul les Egyptiens avaient une culture assez avancée pour se rendre compte du rôle prépondérant et des droits de la femme au sein de la société. Elle avait à peu près les même droits et devoirs que l'homme, bien qu'elle lui était soumise. Mais un mariage ne pouvait se faire sans son consentement, les divorces de même. Elle réglait sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Ce qui est différent chez d'autre culture. Même chez les romains, seul l'époux avait des droits, dont celui de vie ou de mort sur sa famille. Chez les Grecs, s'étaient à peu près la même chose.

Il m'avait l'air assez au fait des choses pour que je puisse me rendre compte qu'il avait déjà étudier cette question. Je repassais vite fait les dires, les écrits et sa façon de réagir à mes propos, je me rendis compte que tardivement d'un fait.

- Heero, tu es homosexuel n'est-ce pas ?

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Une tension dans tous son corps contractait ses muscles douloureusement, ses yeux me tuaient sur place et je le sentais comme une proie prête à charger.

Sommes toutes, les réactions de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas aborder le sujet.

- Dois-je comprendre que cela te gène ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non. Pas besoin de te mettre sur la défensive, je ne vais pas te chasser ou autre. Cela ne me gène pas, mais au vue de ta réaction, tu as du subir des…Ok. Je me tais. Excuse-moi, je ne remettrais plus le sujet sur le tapis.

- Duo, tu es vraiment encore immature et naïf. Comment veux-tu passer outre ce sujet si tu écris un sujet se rapportant à ce fait ?

Aucune idée.

Je me demandais soudain si mon intérêt pour ce livre était aussi clair pour lui que pour moi. Après tout, je me suis toujours considéré comme hétéro. Mais en sentant ses yeux me troubler à ce point, le suis-je réellement ?

Reviews ?


	3. Religion

Ben, vraiment, merci pour vos conseils ! Je suis désolée si la lecture était malaisée, cependant, je viens de découvrir comment rectifier cette erreur.

Mais merci de m'avoir prévenue ainsi qu'encourager !

Voici la suite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. SNT59

En italique, les pensés des personnages.

_Voici maintenant deux semaines que je travaille sur ce livre et je ne sais pas combien d'habitudes j'ai pu récolter sur sa personnalité. Ce dont j'ai été informé est qu'il ne peut avoir toutes ses facultés qu'après avoir bu une tasse de café fort, qu'il est grognon quand on le dérange et qu'il répond plus par des 'hum' que par un langage dit 'normal'._

_Il ne me dit rien sur sa vie et pourtant je crains qu'il ne connaisse par cœur la mienne. On me surnomme 'le plus grand bavard de tout les temps', cependant les personnes qui m'ont nommé ainsi savent qu'il n'e ai rien. Mais avec lui, j'ai pu surmonter mon handicape et je lui est révélé ma face cachée. Il ne m'a pas jugé et m'a seulement conseillé en quelques mots._

_Une phrase, chez lui, c'est une utopie ?_

_Bon, revenons au sujet qui me préoccupe, ou plutôt, qui NOUS préoccupe depuis maintenant deux heures, à savoir : le problème de la religion._

_Je suis croyant._

_Lui non._

_Comme je le disais, rien ne filtre à travers son visage, sinon un soupir lorsque je l'étouffe un peu trop de question. Cependant, il me tient en respect depuis maintenant deux heures, depuis le début du problème donc, sans me permettre d'en placer une seule…_

_J__e deviens vieux c'est pas possible…_

- Heero, stop. J'ai la foi, plus la foi dans un dieu de la mort, style Shinigami, qu'en dieu lui-même, du au fait que j'ai vu plus de morts que de miracles dans ma courte vie, mais j'aimerais simplement que tu me dises à quoi sert cette guerre que tu mènes depuis maintenant deux heures envers la personne en face de toi, c'est-à-dire, moi.

- Je te prouve par A plus B que de toute manière, la religion n'est qu'une utopie doublé qu'un despote crée pour nous priver de liberté. Je ne remets pas ta foi en question, mais juste la 'propriétaire' de cette foi, l'institut qui est à l'origine de nombreux malheurs.

- Très bien, prouve moi que nous ne pouvons pas avoir confiance dans l'Eglise.

_Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas en train de se moquer de moi. Je sais que je deviens des plus ténébreux lorsque l'on parle de ce sujet, mais vu toute les guerres ainsi que les atrocités qu'elle a crée, j'ai bien le droit de me défouler non ?_

_Il s'est confié à moi, et mon cœur, cet organe que j'ai oublié depuis trop longtemps, m'ordonne de lui faire confiance._

_Confiance, un mot que n'avait plus de signification. Mais lui… Bon, Duo attend mon exposé._

Tout commence lors d'une guerre civile, sous l'empereur Constantin. Selon la légende, il se serait convertit au Catholicisme après avoir gagner une bataille grâce à l'aide de Dieu. La véritable raison est politique. Depuis maintenant de nombreuses années, les différentes sectes chrétiennes se font et font la guerre aux païens. Les païens sont des gens ordinaires, du commun comme signifie ce mot. Mais désormais, il s'agit d'Hommes d'une autre religion que celle prêchée par l'Eglise. Quoiqu'il en soit, Constantin, afin d'éviter la dissolution de son empire, se convertit au catholicisme. Il décide alors d'unifier les différentes sectes en une seule et même église. Il convoque les meilleurs scribes de l'époque, et leur demande d'écrire les évangiles. Arriva les évangiles de Philippes, de Marie Magdeleine …Constantin en choisi quatre, jugé les meilleurs pour souder son Eglise. Nous voici donc avec l'Evangile tel que nous la connaissons.

Nous pouvons aussi parler des différents conciles, tenu au cours des siècles visant à unifier l'Eglise. C'est ainsi qu'un concile qui dura quelques années avait pour but de définir la 'qualité' du sang de Jésus. C'est ainsi qu'il devint le 'fils de Dieu'. De nombreux autres conciles ont eu lieux dans la chapelle Sixtine, toujours dans ce même but.

Aux alentours du XII ème siècle, l'Eglise décida de faire une purge en ses rangs. Elle promulgua de nombreuses lois, comme le fait que les prêtres n'avaient pas le droit de se marier, que la femme devait être inférieure à l'homme. C'est à cette époque que n'acquit la célèbre histoire d'Adam et Eve. Adam qui, d'ailleurs, eu une femme avant Eve qui s'est rebellée contre Dieu, Lilith ou Ilithye, selon les traductions.

C'est alors que survint la chasse aux sorcières qui, à l'origine, visait plus les hommes que les femmes. Toutes les sorcières étaient des femmes âgées, veuves, indépendante ou ayant une quelconque position dans la société. Les sages-femmes ainsi que les guérisseuses, les femmes ayant reçue une éducation…rien ne fut épargné. Cette politique vit le jour du fait qu'à force de guerre, les femmes avaient pris le 'travail des hommes', afin de pourvoir aux besoins. Le même schéma s'effectua avec la première guerre mondiale. Enfin, cette torture fut entérinée par le fameux livre : Le marteau des sorcières de Heinrich Kramer et Jacques Sprenger.

Nous avons aussi toutes les coïncidence, les interprétations fausses de la bible…

On sait maintenant que la bible n'a été écrite que vingt ans après la mort de Jésus, au meilleur des cas puisque des scientifiques pensent qu'il serait né e -3, -4 avant J-C. Il n'est même pas à l'heure !

De plus comment croire au fait que Marie soit la 'Vierge'. On dit qu'il n'existe qu'un seul cocu heureux au monde, c'est Joseph.

Trêve de plaisanteries.

Mariée, comment veux-tu que Marie n'est pas eu d'autres enfants ? Que Jésus ne soit pas marié ? Je ne tiens pas avec les acharnés de Da Vinci, loin de là.

Mais beaucoup de preuves se sont accumulées qui tendent à prouver que ce devait être Marie Magdeleine, qui devait construire l'Eglise, et non Pierre. Mais comment donner du pouvoir à une femme ? On dit que c'est Jean le disciple préféré de Jésus. Certain tende à penser qu'il s'agirait de Judas, en réalité, et que serait Jésus qui lui aurait demandé d'aller chercher les gardes.

Enfin, la résurrection.

Pour ce mystère, il faut aller lire quelques documents placés dans la bibliothèque du Vatican. Il parle d'un frère qu'aurait eu Jésus…Voire même un frère jumeau…

Je ne te parle pas des croisades etc…Qui tende à conforter certaines opinions comme quoi Jésus aurait écrit ses propres mémoires. Le livre, le dernier templier de Raymond Khoury en parle assez pour m'en passer.

- Tu as une dent contre l'Eglise ?

- Tu te moques de moi n'est-ce pas Duo ?

- Non, loin de là. Et j'admire l'aisance dont tu as fais preuve pour ce discours. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

- Sous-entendue que tu connaissais tout cela et que tu m'as laisser discourir pour rien. Mais malgré cela, tu as la foi ?

- Le fait d'avoir la foi et différent de croire en une institution. Mais qu'en est-il réellement de tes sentiments envers elle ?

_Ainsi il a perçu mon trouble. J'aimerai lui dire…Mais je ne le peux pas encore. Pourtant, je sais que mes sentiments changes pour lui d'une façon significative. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pu…Ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore…Aimer…Et être aimer en retours… _

- Heero, calme toi. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à me parler. On se remet au travail ?

- Hum.

- Le retour des bonnes vielles habitudes...

Reviews ?


	4. Fin

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue dans cette histoire. Voici donc la fin. Euh. Spéciale dédicace à ma Boudd qui (accessoirement) est désormais ma béta officielle !!!

Shini-cat: merci pour tes conseils, j'en tiens compte !!!

Tsuki-no-shinigami: Tu sais, Hee-chan peut très bien être philosophe à ses heures !!!

Tenshi-kuro : sympa le compliment !

Marnie02 : ma petite chérie, j'ai déjà hâte de te retrouver !!!

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Duo et Heero se côtoyaient, au plus grand plaisir de chacun. Mais malheureusement, rien n'est plus aveugle que la personne qui ne veut pas voir.

Ces deux-là faisaient office d'exemple parfait.

Sachant que rien n'évoluait dans le sens qu'ils voulaient, ces deux-là ne se retrouvaient que pour travailler. La tension accumulée au fil des jours devenait palpable et rien ne pouvait faire en sorte que ces deux-là se rabibochent. Non pas qu'ils s'étaient disputés, loin de là, mais les non-dits et la peur se ressentaient dans chacun de leurs gestes.

Au cours d'une discussion à propos d'un chapitre, l'ambiance dégénéra.

Duo voulait créer un chapitre au sujet de l'évolution des 'pratiques sexuelles' afin de lui permettre de se débarrasser de toutes ses idées préconçues.

Mais Heero s'y refusait effrontément.

Duo, hétéro et surtout auteur consciencieux, ne voulait pas faire d'impairs, tant sur les 'détails' que sur l'aspect psychologique de la chose. Mais, ne connaissant décidemment pas l'acte en lui-même et n'ayant confiance qu'en Heero, il ne se permettrait pas d'aller demander conseil à une autre personne, plus…qualifiée.

En pensant cela, Duo songeait à Quatre, son ami d'enfance. Son conseiller, son confident. Qui était en couple depuis maintenant trois ans avec Trowa, son voisin de palier, acrobate de son état.

Se permettant un sourire à l'évocation des confidences obtenues de son 'Kitty-kat', Duo avait perdu de vue sa 'conversation' avec Heero. Ce dernier, s'en rendant compte, vit rouge.

- Si ce sujet t'amuse, sache que tu feras ton 'éducation' seul. Je pars.

- Heero ! Non, attend !

Courant afin de le rattraper, Duo perdit l'équilibre et Heero franchit le seuil de la porte.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine que Duo se rendit compte à quel point la présence d'Heero lui manquait. Tant par son travail, mais surtout du fait qu'ils s'étaient quittés fâchés. Et l'idée même qu'Heero ne croise plus jamais son regard était quelque chose d'inconcevable pour Duo.

_C'est étrange. Je ne le considère pas comme un inconnu alors qu'il y a deux semaines, il n'était pas dans ma vie et n'avait pas pris cette importance. Une importance que je juge considérable puisqu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne l'apprécie d'avantage. Ses qualités m'apparaissent de plus en plus vitales à mon souffle…J'ai paniqué lorsque je pense qu'il a passé cette porte. Mon cœur me lâche quand j'ai songe que je pourrai ne plus le revoir. Dois-je comprendre que…cette relation…serait plus qu'une relation de travail ?_

De plus, les recherches furent moins fructueuses que Duo l'espérait. Il trouva les peines encourues pour les homosexuels au cours de l'Inquisition (1ère fois : ablation du clitoris ou des testicules, 2nd fois, ablation des seins ou du pénis, 3ème fois, bûcher…) et cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Mais à travers cela, il ne cessait d'y songer :

_Comment réagirait Heero dans ma_ _situation ? Je suis là, sous les couvertures en train d'essayer de prononcer une sentence ayant lieu vers 1600, sans que cela heurte l'opinion publique. Et même dans mon lit, cet effronté m'accompagne ! J'en ai marre !_

En 342, les mariages homosexuels sont prohibés dans l'empire romain…

_C'est dommage, nous n'aurions pas pu nous marier… Mais à quoi je pense moi ??? Au boulot !_

La date d'invention probable du premier préservatif (3000 avant J-C)…

_J'aurais bien voulut être chercheur à cette époque. Et pour la pratique, mon assistant Heero m'aiderait ardemment…_

_Je suis fou. Quatre, au secours !!!_

- Allô, Quatre ?

- Duo, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il m'obsède, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Même dans mes recherches, à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit, toutes mes pensées vont vers lui et…

- Qu'elle jolie déclaration tu nous fais là ! Elle est adressée à qui ?

- …Déclaration ? … Oh non !!!

- Et si !

- Non, ne ris pas de moi !

- Je n'oserai pas. Mais mon Duo amoureux, c'est vraiment amusant tu ne crois pas ?

- Très drôle. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour mes…

- Tu as un assistant Duo, sert-en! Au revoir !

- Lâcheur…

_Me voilà bien ! Je suis devant sa porte. Allez Duo, il faut appuyer sur la sonnette ! Non, tu ne fais pas demi-tour, tu restes sur place, tu…_

- Duo ?

- …Heero ?

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Te demander pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait, te demander de revenir à la maison, te dire que je t'aime, que tu me manques, que je veux avoir ta présence constamment à mes côtés, que…

- Duo, tais-toi. Je ne t'ai pas réclamé une déclaration non plus.

- Déclaration ???

- Si cela peut te rassurer, je partage tes sentiments. Maintenant que ce fait est réglé, nous pouvons reprendre notre travail ?

Nous sommes de retour dans mon salon, son fidèle ordinateur sur les genoux, il passe en revue mes recherches. Et moi je me perds dans sa contemplation. Il est étonnant que depuis ma « déclaration », nos gestes parlent d'eux-mêmes, sans équivoque. Nous sommes en couple, car il ne saurait en être autrement. Tiens, il semblerait qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose…

- Rien de très concluant, somme toute. Rien qui ne puisse nous en dire plus sur l'évolution de l'acte en lui-même puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

_Pauvre Heero. Il n'a VRAIMENT pas l'air dans son assiette, sachant qu'il devra « m'instruire »…Ne soyons pas idiot, à force de lire des fics yaoi et d'entendre s'extasier Quatre, je connais les principes de base. Mais moi, ce que je souhaite, c'est connaître les différents mœurs ayant subit des transformations…_

_Mince, mais je n'avais pas dit à Heero que…_

- Heero, excuse-moi de ne pas te l'avoir signalé mais…Ce n'est pas l'acte en lui-même que je souhaite développer, mais c'est l'évolution des conforts qui m'intéressent.

_Je crains n'avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Le voilà qui me fixe…ou plutôt devrais-je dire, me tue du regard. Il n'est vraiment pas content. Je crois qu'il stressait sérieusement à l'idée de m'expliquer la théorie. Il s'avance vers moi, affichant véritablement un air pas commode. Déjà qu'il n'est pas très bavard, mais désormais…Si je lui décroche un mot par jour, se sera un exploit…_

- Duo, tu es en train de m'expliquer que se sont les « accessoires » qui t'intéressent et non pas l'acte en lui-même?

- Oui.

- Et bien, sache que ce n'est pas très différent des hétéros, que nous utilisons les préservatifs, les lubrifiants sexuels et que les dates de commercialisation desdits produits sont les mêmes. Tu peux aussi inclure dans ton chapitre qu'avant l'apparition desdits « objets », la vaseline, les huiles et la salive faisaient très bien l'affaire.

- …Tu es fâché.

- Contrarié est sans doute le mot le plus approprié. Je te propose d'en rester là. Ne soit pas trop explicite dans tes propos s'il te plait. Au fait, comment connais-tu la 'théorie' ?

- Mangas yaoi.

- Hentai… Mais ce n'est pas la réalité. Je veux dire…C'est comme si tu me disais que je connaissais les relations hétérosexuelles par un film porno. C'est une fiction !

- Dans ce cas, il ne tient qu'à toi de me faire découvrir le reste.

_L'histoire des homosexuels fit un tabac, tant dans le scandale que par ses critiques. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'en fais pas grand cas car, pour moi, il m'avait permis de rencontrer mon âme sœur. Etrange non, pour un hétéro ???_

Owari

Reviews ?


End file.
